


Redescubriendo a Akaashi

by Aru_Kurosu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, BokuAka Day, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of the closet, Post-Time Skip
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aru_Kurosu/pseuds/Aru_Kurosu
Summary: El mundo cambia día con día, a veces esos cambios pasan bruscamente frente a tí, otras veces tan lento que no son percibidos, pero eso no le importa a Bokuto, no mientras tres cosas en su vida no cambien: El Voleybol, sus amigos y su peinado.Pero lamentablemente, por mucho que desee que las cosas no cambien, lo hacen.Las estaciones cambian, las cosas cambian y las personas también cambian... Bokuto ahora tiene que volver a conocer a sus amigos, a descubrirlos, en especial a Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	1. Frío

La distancia entre su autobús y la entrada no le tomaba ni cinco minutos recorrerla pero esa noche hacía tanto frío que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo sintió que se la caería su nariz de la cara si llegaba a tocarla, así que empujó sus manos al fondo de los bolsillos de su chamarra para resistir la tentación de comprobar dicha teoría.  
En el momento que entró al estadio olvidó por completo su nariz y por supuesto, olvidó por completo el frío.

No había nada que lo emocionará más que sentir el calor acumulado de todos los espectadores reunidos en un solo lugar, en el estadio, dónde verían jugar a Bokuto y dónde haría más calor, entre más avanzará el partido.

Ya ansiaba sudar.

Mientras calentaba pudo captar entre la multitud el peinado de cama permanente que pertenecía a su bro, Kuroo, no fue muy difícil de ubicar, estaba en las primeras filas junto a Kenma y un par de gradas atrás estaban Konoha y Yamato.

Hace unos días Kuroo había organizado una pequeña fiesta en casa de Kenma con antiguos miembros del club de vóley, tanto ex-gatos y ex-buhos canal de Youtube del pequeño peliteñido y como hoy era el último partido de esta temporada invernal no tenía problemas en desvelarse o de embriagarse un poco, ya había pedido permiso a sus entrenadores, quienes aceptaron felices diciendo que era joven y merecía saltarse los estándares rigurosos que mantenía, al menos una vez al año.

Bokuto quería seguir jugando a "Encontrar a Waldo" versión viejos amigos de preparatoria ocultos a plena vista entre las gradas del gimnasio pero ya le estaban llamando la atención sus compañeros por encontrar detenido a mitad del calentamiento, así que ignoró las carcajadas de Kuroo que parecían burlarse de él y siguió corriendo.

Este era uno de sus partidos vigorizantes que empezaba bien y terminaba mejor, tuvo recaídas en el segundo set cuando fue brutalmente bloqueado pero se recompuso al final de ese set y consiguió la victoria para su equipo.

Sus compañeros de MSBY Black Jackals querían salir todos juntos a celebrar su victoria, comiendo y bebiendo como si estuvieran en el Valhalla, a lo cuál tuvo que declinar por sus planes previos con Kuroo.

Cuando salió de los vestidores, de nuevo recordó el frío abismal al que se sometería afuera, dentro del estadio comenzaba a hacer frío ya que la mayoría de los espectadores se había marchado junto con su calor colectivo, se arrepintió un poco el declinar salir con su equipo, al menos con ellos le esperaba un autobús con calefacción. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para arrepentimientos, rápidamente encontró a sus amigos hablando mientras estaban reunidos como pollitos en un intento desesperado de mantener el calor corporal. Entre ellos reconoció una espalda que no había visto en mucho tiempo y que hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir rápidamente emocionado.

-¡Akaaaaaashi! -gritó Bokuto lanzándose directamente sobre él.

Akaashi nisiquiera intentó voltearse en dirección de la voz de Bokuto, él solo tenso los hombros y plantó fuertemente sus pies esperando la inminente colisión.

-Bokuto-san, por favor evite tirarse sobre alguien a quien le dobla el peso. -dijo Akaashi, con dificultad, intentando mantener el equilibrio dentro de ese torpe y gigante abrazó.

-¿Me acabas de llamar gordo? -Bokuto intentaba sonar indignado pero la emoción que se filtraba en su voz y la gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara le contradecían.

Pero por consideración a Akaashi, pasó de poner todo su peso sobre él a solo el de su brazo, rodeando con los hombros del pelinegro.

Bokuto estaba que saltaba por toda la cancha de alegría, Akaashi no había confirmado que iría a ver este partido oa la fiesta posterior a el, por lo mismo tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por la sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo molesto, si hubiera visto a Akaashi en el segundo set se hubiera recuperado más rápido, nisiquiera se hubiera deprimido en primer lugar.

Akaashi ignorando la lucha interna que mantenía Bokuto, comenzó a hablar, no quería que la situación se tornará incómoda para su acompañante.  
-Bokuto-san, quiero presentarle a Erika, ella es una compañera de la universidad.

-De Universidad, de copas, de cuarto, de problemas amorosos, de todo, somos algo así como las papas y el ketchup. -decía ella mientras tomaba el brazo de Akaashi y se reclinaba en él-. Oh, casi lo olvidaba. -Soltó nuevamente el brazo y busco dentro de su bolsa hasta encontrar una libreta y pluma-. ¿Me harías el honor de darme un autógrafo, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto estaba acostumbrado a dar autógrafos, pero nunca le había dado uno a una amiga de Akaashi, en realidad conocía muy poco de los amigos actuales de Akaashi y estaba curioso por eso. Ella era linda, de eso no había duda, no podía ver mucho de su cuerpo debajo de ese grueso abrigo pero su cara era linda, en especial sus ojos, tenía unos ojos grandes y vivaces.

Bokuto estaba ido, por suerte su cuerpo reaccionaba rápido y por cuenta propia, firmando sin esfuerzo y devolviendo la libreta.

-Todavía no me acostumbró a ver a este idiota dando autógrafos, para mí sigue siendo el mismo tipo que se enredaba en la red de vóley por no ver por donde corría.

-En realidad, todavía hace eso. -mencionó Atsumu, un compañero de Black Jackals que se había entretenido charlando con los antigüos compañeros de Bokuto, quién intentó ocultar su cara entre sus manos justo cuando Kuroo empezaba a reírse a carcajadas.

-No sabía que le pedirías un autógrafo. -comentaba Akaashi a Erika ignorando a los demás-. Pude conseguirte uno hace meses.

-¡¿Y perderme la experiencia de primera mano ?! -le reclamó Erika con fingida indignación, para luego voltearse con una sonrisa dirigida a él-. He esperado tanto por conocerte, Bokuto-san, que hoy parece navidad.

-No sabía que hablabas tanto de Bokuto en la universidad. -Kenma quien hasta el momento solo estaba pegado a la espalda de Kuroo buscando calor, habló-. Tienes más amigos famosos, ¿Sabes? -dijo señalándose a si mismo y volviendo a ocultarse para evitar el frío.

-En realidad casi no habla de su época en la preparatoria. -mencionó Erika haciendo un puchero-. Conozco más a Bokuto por las revistas deportivas que lee Akaashi, que por su propia boca.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Conocerás a todos en la fiesta! -exclamó Kuroo sonriendo con extrema alegría.

-¿Fiesta? -Dijeron un unisono.

-¿No sabías de la "fiesta" que armó Kuroo en mi casa, en mi nombre y con mi dinero? -decía Kenma, viendo con molestia la nuca de Kuroo, de nuevo solo despegando su cara de la espalda de su amigo de infancia-. Creí que viniste al partido por ello.

-No, Kuroo-san me envió mensajes para quedar y ver el partido pero le dije que me era imposible asistir.

-Y que yo hice posible. -aclamó Erika con orgullo besando la mejilla de Akaashi para luego voltear a verlos con tristeza-. Pero como no sabíamos de tal fiesta nosotros ya hicimos planes para esta noche.

-Es una pena entonces, yo ansiaba escuchar historias vergonzosas de Akaashi en la universidad. -decía Konoha suspirando con tristeza-. Y también esperaba avergonzarlo con historias de preparatoria.

Ese tema la hizo reconsiderarlo y emocionarse.

-Podríamos hablar con Yuki, él entenderá que no podamos ir y hasta lamentara necesitará negado a venir. -Erika no quería perder tal oportunidad, ansiaba conocer al Akaashi de preparatoria, uno del que sabía muy poco como para materializarlo.

Akaashi vió uno por uno a sus compañeros, considerando a detalle todos los pro y contras, fallando a favor después de imaginarse el tener que lidiar con un Bokuto triste y una Erika molesta. -Hablare con él. -dijo Akaashi suspirando mientras se retirába lo suficiente lejos para tener privacidad en su llamada.

-Yaku convulsionara cuando conozca a la pareja de Akaashi-kun. -Canturreaba Kuroo con malicia ante la idea de recalcarle a su amigo que todos estaban conseguíendo novia, menos él.

-¿Pareja? Oh, no, se equivocan, para ser "pareja" de Akaashi me falta una cosa y me sobran dos. -insinuó Erika presionando ligeramente su mano sobre sus pechos y sonriendo.

-¿Espera? Estás diciendo que ... ¿A Akaashi le gustan los chicos? -dijo Yamato, dudando tan siquiera en decirlo en voz alta-. Bromeas, ¿Cierto?

Bokuto le impactaba como los grandes ojos de ella pudo hacerse aún más grande ante la sorpresa, pero también le sorprendía lo mucho que necesitaba calmarse para no comenzar a hiperventilar, need concentrarse en su respiración y no en la plática que ellos estaban llevando a cabo.

-¿Ustedes no lo sabían? -Preguntaba ella con la voz temblando y con pánico puro inyectado en sus ojos cristalizados-. Creí que lo sabían, al menos la mayoría, él es abiertamente gay desde el primer año de la universidad, todos nuestros amigos lo saben. -musitó ella cada vez más bajo ocultando su cara en sus manos, mientras temblaba, ¿Estaba llorando o el frío por fin había calado sus huesos?


	2. Lágrimas

Justo en ese momento Akaashi termino su llamada y se acercaba para reunirse con los demás. En el precisó instante en que ella escuchó sus pasos acercarse se lanzó así él llorando.

-Akaaaaaashi. -gritó ella alargando su nombre como solo él tenía por costumbre. Bokuto no pudo escuchar más de la conversación a esa distancia, pero todos podían imaginarse la dinámica de ella. Solo podía concentrarse en las reacciones de Akaashi, en cómo buscaba desesperadamente algo en su bolsa -lo más seguro un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas- para después detenerse abruptamente y mirarla con asombro y pánico. Pero era Akaashi de quién hablamos, no le tomo más que un par de segundos respirar y recomponerse, olvidando por completo el pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas directamente con sus manos mientras le decía algo, ¿Palabras reconfortantes? Luego sostenía su cara para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

Pronto ella asintió, aún entre lágrimas y hipidos, Akaashi con más calma volvió a rebuscar en su bolsa y a tenderle el pañuelo una vez encontrado.

Ahora Akaashi se dirigía directo a ellos sin ver a nadie en específico, al menos no a Bokuto.

-Antes de que digan algo déjenme disculparme, no por mi orientación sexual, quiero disculparme por si los tomo de sorpresa y también por si les desagrada, nunca lo comenté no porque considerará necesario ocultarlo, simplemente fue porque los temas de conversación que tenemos nunca recae en mi vida sexual. -Su tono de voz era relajado y serenó pero se miraba tenso, como alguien que espera su fusilamiento.

-Tranquilo, Akaashi, a ninguno de nosotros nos molesta, digo ¿Porqué me molestaría tener más chicas para mí? -dijo Kuroo bromeando y recibiendo un golpe de Kenma-. Ouch, además estamos en pleno siglo XXI ya nadie pierde la cabeza por enterarse que otra persona es gay, ¿Homosexual? ¿Está bien que le diga gay, verdad? -le murmuró a Kenma recibiendo otro golpe como respuesta.

-Si, Akaashi, es súper natural, yo tengo amigos gays, lesbianas, bi y hasta conozco a un Drag Queen, nada de esto es de otro mundo, no lo parece pero Japón ya no está tan cerrado de mente. -respondió Konoha con una sonrisa conciliadora-. Pero sí me duele muchísimo que no me lo dijeras, al menos para dejarte de invitar a los Goukon.

Todos comenzaron a hablar intentando tranquilizar a Akaashi y aligerar el ambiente, no mentían al decir que no les molestaba que fuera gay pero eso no quitaba lo incómodo que era descubrirlo en tales condiciones.

-¿No sería mejor seguir hablando afuera? Somos los únicos aquí y los trabajadores del gimnasio, hasta el compañero de Bokuto ya se fue. -dijo Kenma exasperado, estaba cansado de alargar su estadía aquí.

Las palabras de Kenma hicieron que todos mirarán a su alrededor para corroborar lo que había dicho, el gimnasio seguía con las luces encendidas y las puertas abiertas pero solo quedaban los trabajadores del gimnasio limpiando y guardando todo, también había uno que otro de comida rápida.

-No ví en que momento se fue Miya-kun, -comentó Kuroo rascando su mejilla mientras secundaba a Kenma. -Bueno hagamos lo mismo entonces y larguemonos***, podemos tomar dos taxis.

-De eso quería hablarles, antes de todo este... alboroto, no pude cancelar mi compromiso previó así que no podré ir con ustedes. -Akaashi se inclinó un poco para disculparse de forma educada-. Será en otra ocasión.

-¡Claro! Ven cuando gustes. -respondió Kenma con una pequeña sonrisa y reposicionando su cara en la espalda de Kuroo como si ese fuera el lugar donde siempre debió de estar-. Y trae bocadillos.

Akaashi se despidió con una mano y Erika siguió su ejemplo con la diferencia de tener el ánimo por los suelos y tener sus grandes ojos rojos de tanto llorar. En ningún momento Akaashi le dirigió la mirada a Bokuto, ni para despedirse y eso fue lo más doloroso para él.

De camino a casa de Kenma, omitieron a propósito el tema y mejor se pusieron a hablar de un manga de escuela de súper héroes que Kuroo estaba leyendo en el Jump. Pero Bokuto no estaba interesado en el tema, normalmente de camino a casa siempre se duerme para guardar energía o reponerlas pero está vez su cansancio físico no era contrincante para su cansancio mental así que no pudo pegar los ojos ni por un segundo.

Tenías tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, tantas quejas pero no podía decir nada, sentía que sí abría la boca saldría todas las palabras al mismo tiempo y ni él mismo se entendería.

Intento distraer su caótica mente en el paisaje fuera del cristal, había ido varías veces a la casa de Kenma que siempre se entretenía viendo las bonitas fachadas de las casas pero ahora todo el entorno le parecía tan extraño y ajeno que solo le provocó ansiedad.  
Por suerte antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino y pudo bajarse del taxi y respirar aire puro.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bokuto? ¿Está triste? -preguntó Yaku saliendo de la cocina con un delantal alrededor de su cintura y un platón de carne en sus manos, era de los pocos a los que Kenma les tenía la confianza de dejarlos solos en su casa. -Creí que su equipo había ganado.

-Está actualizando su sistema, una vez que termine volverá a ser el típico búho escandaloso. -comentaba Kuroo tomando lugar en la mesa sin darle mucha importancia a él.

La reunión fue tranquila, necesitaron varios kilos de carne y mucho alcohol con el cuál podrían alimentar a un par de tropas, pero en realidad solo eran una docena de jóvenes con un gran apetito. Kenma no aceptaba que fueran muy ruidosos dentro de su casa y nadie quería ser vetado esa noche tan fría así que las pláticas eran amenas, sin subir mucho el tono de voz. Por su lado Bokuto también estaba comiendo mientras "actualizaba su sistema" no tenía hambre lo cual era extraño pero necesitaba tener algo en su boca para evitar que las palabras pudieran fluir.

Al finalizar la cena todos estaban conversando trivialidades y poniéndose al día con algunas bebidas en mano, uno que otro se iban despidiendo para poder alcanzar el último tren y ahí fue cuando por fin se actualizó el sistema de Bokuto o mejor dicho ¿Se alcoholizo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


	3. Sobre mí.

-Me cuesta creer que Akaashi es gay. -comentó Bokuto enojado, después de golpear la mesa con su puño al terminar su trago y dejarlo en ella. -Es como si no lo conociera.

-Viejo ¿Qué diablos? Han pasado 3 horas desde que hablamos con él, tanto te costó decir eso. -respondió Kuroo corroborando la hora con su celular y riéndose directamente en su cara, Bokuto borracho era todo una joya.

-¡BOKUTO! ¿Acaso Akaashi te permitió hablar de su sexualidad frente a otras personas? -reclamó Kenma furioso-. ¿Él aceptó que hablaras de un tema delicado a sus espaldas?

-Buho idiota, viste como se puso por qué nosotros nos enteramos y ahora vas y lo cuentas frente a esta serpiente. -dijo Kuroo con desdén señalando a Suguru con su bebida.

A pesar de la relación de animosidad entre Kuroo y Suguru ellos en realidad se llevan muy bien, en especial ahora que iban a la misma universidad y frecuentaban el grupo de amigos del otro.

-¿Ah? Déjame decirte algo, gato estúpido, yo sabía que Akaashi era gay desde el año pasado. -alegó Suguru regodiandose por información que para ellos era algo nuevo.

-¿Ya lo sabías? -preguntó Yamato sorprendido, no esperaba ese nivel de confianza entre Suguru y Akaashi, en realidad nisiquiera sabía que ellos se conocían fuera de las canchas de la preparatoria.

-Claro que lo sé, Mika-chan va a la misma universidad que él. -dijo con orgullo mientras besaba la coronilla de la cabeza de su novia-. Aunque nunca me imaginé eso de él, hubiera apostado que quien saldría del closet sería Kuroo.

-Que curioso, yo pensaba lo mismo de tí. -tanto Suguru como Kuroo aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para molestar al otro.

-¡Yo tengo novia! -exclamó mientras apretaba más su abrazo alrededor de Mika para enfatizar.

-Mika-chan puede ser una fachada o ¿Porqué otra razón siguen siendo solo novios después de todos estos años juntos? -inquirió Kuroo con cara de haberle ganado, no es que fuera cierto lo que dijo sobre la sexualidad de Suguru pero él siempre se quedaba sin palabras cuando recalcaban el poco avance de su relación.

-¿Entonces siempre lo supieron? -Yaku preguntó para integrarse en la conversación y buscando ignorar el tema anterior.

-No realmente, Suguru-kun lo descubrió en la fiesta de navidad del año pasado que organizó nuestra facultad. -respondió Mika con un poco de vergüenza y alcohol adornando sus mejillas.

-Si, él nos presentó a su novio, se llamaba Sanemi o Akemi, no lo sé, solo recuerdo que practicaba natación. -comentó Suguru restándole importancia mientras se servía otro trago e intentando no derramarlo en la alfombra.

-Pero Mika-chan sí sabía desde antes, ¿No? Van en la misma facultad. -dijo Kuroo interesado, rara vez ella hablaba de su universidad o compañeros.

-Mmm, es cierto que estamos en la misma facultad, igual que otros cientos de alumnos que residen en ella, pero no tenemos el mismo horario de clases o nos juntamos con el mismo círculo de amigos, solo lo saludo ocasionalmente y ello por qué lo conozco de uno que otro partido en el que acompañe a Suguru-kun.

-Entonces tampoco lo sabías hasta el año pasado. -dijo Konoha más como una declaración que como una pregunta.

-Algo así, al principio pensaba que salía con una chica de cabello de color castaño y corto, con muchas perforaciones en las orejas, ya que se rumoreaba que los miraban salir juntos del departamento de Akaashi por las mañanas. -musitó en voz baja como si actualmente todavía fuera un rumor esparcido en el campus y no una noticia del pasado-. Pero tiempo después un senpai comenzó a frecuentarlo y al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir, ese senpai ya era conocido por sus preferencias así que no sorprendió a nadie, solo a los de nuevo ingreso pero rápido nos acostumbramos a elll. -dijo Mika-chan sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Y por qué no dijeron nada si lo sabían desde hace tiempo?! -reclamó Bokuto exasperado, saber que Mika-chan y Suguru ya lo sabían no lo hacía sentir mejor.

-¿En qué momento contrataste los servicios de espionaje de Mika-chan para mantenerte al tanto de él? ¿No podías preguntarle tú mismo? -alegó Suguru reclamando igual de enojado y borracho que él.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Bokuto? Akaashi también era mi compañero, es mi amigo y tampoco me dijo nada al respecto pero no me molesta. -Dijo Yamato tomando lugar a lado de su ex-capitán.

-¿O acaso eres homofóbico? -preguntó Kenma dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio y frustración, una que solo ponía cuando no lograba finalizar el juego porque no encontraba la forma de matar al jefe final, mientras se levantaba retirándose de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de Bokuto.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO SOY HOMOFÓBICO! -exclamó Bokuto parándose de un brincó y mareandose más por la repentina acción. -No me molesta que sea gay, solo estoy… herido. -luego de esa declaración volvió a sentarse en su lugar para dejar de sentir que el piso se tambaleaba-. Creí que era alguien digno de la confianza de Akaashi... Pero es obvio que no.

Bokuto comenzó a llorar abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cara en ellas.

-¿Por qué creías eso? No es por tirarte más sal a la herida pero ¿Qué tan cercanos son actualmente? -preguntó Yaku un poco curioso, él como todos en la sala sabían lo difícil que era mantenerse en contacto o verse seguido, cada uno había escogido su propio camino y tenían universidades, trabajos o problemas con los que lidiar y que por mucho que desearas la relación que tuvieron hace unos años ya no volvería.

-Hablamos seguido. -murmuró Bokuto mientras secaba sus lágrimas torpemente que con su manga.

-¿Sobre qué?

"Sobre mí" esas palabras murieron en su garganta, no fue capaz de decirlas, sólo quería golpearse la cara contra la pared, por fin se dió cuenta porque no sabía nada sobre la vida actual de Akaashi, cada vez que ellos hablaban era sobre algún nuevo logró de Bokuto, rara vez la conversación iba dirigida a la vida universitaria de Akaashi y cuando era así, solo se hablaba de exámenes y profesores, nada de ninguna Erika, nada de ningún nadador.

-El problema lo creó Akaashi en la preparatoria, malcrió tanto a nuestro capitán que por eso Bokuto se siente así, Akaashi trataba a Bokuto como si el mundo girará a su alrededor. -Konoha se quejaba abiertamente mientras derramaba un poco su bebida por los movimientos bruscos de sus manos-. Por eso estás dolido, por qué te diste cuenta que ya no eres el sol en la vida de Akaashi.

-Bueno, no importa quien tiene la culpa, Bokuto solo está siendo dramático, cosa que no es novedad. -respondió Kuroo riéndose, si le pagarán una moneda por cada vez que Bokuto exageraba las cosas, en este momento sería vecino de Kenma.

-Yo no creó que exageres, yo te entiendo. -dijo Mika poniendo su mano en el hombro de Bokuto en muestra de empatía. -Tengo una amiga de infancia, Misaki, nos distanciamos desde la preparatoria pero siempre nos videollamamos o quedamos para tomar un café y ponernos al día ¡Entonces un día apareció luciendo un anillo de compromiso! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE TENÍA NOVIO! -Mika-chan gritó furiosa para luego volver a su tono habitual de voz. -Ella salía con su profesor y como la universidad lo prohibía lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta que ella se graduó y consideraron que después de 3 años de una relación clandestina era momento de comprometerse. Y aunque sabía que debía estar feliz por ella, solo podía sentirme traicionada… -el ánimo de una Mika-chan alcoholizada, cambiaba drásticamente al punto de romper a llorar-. Yo siempre tuve la confianza de contarle todo pero ella no tuvo la misma confianza en mí. -musitó Mika limpiando sus lágrimas con un lindo pañuelo bordado que llevaba para luego mostrar una bonita y refrescante sonrisa-. Aunque al final me lo compensó haciéndome su dama honor.

Después de la anécdota de Mika, la conversación cambió de rumbo al matrimonio, todos comenzaron a hostigar a Suguru para que se atreviera a comprometerse con Mika-chan antes de que ella lo cambiara por alguien más asertivo, para terminar la conversación en lo difícil que era comprar una casa propia con la economía actual.

Bokuto se sentía mejor ante las palabras que le dedicó Mika-chan, ya no se sentía como un bicho raro, había alguien más que entendía lo que sentía. Poco a poco vió al resto de chicos irse, solo quedando Kuroo y Bokuto en casa de Kenma y eso porque se quedaría esa noche con Kuroo y él debía dejar la casa impecable antes de irse o Kenma no volvería a dejarlo entrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


	4. I'm sorry

Después de su dramática salida Kenma se había encerrado en su estudio a jugar videojuegos. Bokuto temía ser el nuevo desterrado de la casa de Kenma y no estaba seguro del por qué.

-¿Kenma es gay? -preguntó Bokuto mientras ayudaba a Kuroo recoger los platos sucios.

-¿Qué? -la pregunta lo había tomado por completo desprevenido que casi tiraba los platos que estaba lavando de sus manos ¿Es que acaso Bokuto todavía no entendía que todo tiene un tiempo y lugar?- ¿Porqué piensas eso?

-Por la forma en que tomo mis palabras. -respondió Bokuto titubeante, él no era muy cercano a Kenma y no podía hacerse una idea a base de lo que había llegado a ver en todos los años que llevaba conociendolo, ya que el pequeño gato nunca lo había visto con una novia o novio.

-¿Y una persona tiene que ser gay para poder empatizar con los que lo son?

A Kuroo le alegraba ver a su amigo preocuparse por si había ofendido a su amigo pero no podía evitar querer molestarlo un poco.

-No, pero sentí que lo tomo personal, como si habláramos de él...

-Tal vez se sienta identificado con Akaashi-kun pero no es porque sea gay. -respondió Kuroo encogiendo los hombros mientras rebuscaba algo en la alacena y ponía a calentar leche en la estufa.

-Si no es gay ¿Entonces que es? ¿Normal? -Bokuto se lamentaba tardíamente de no haber prestado atención en la clase de salud sobre las diferentes orientaciones sexuales pero sabía que todas esas palabras complicadas serían desechadas por su cerebro para hacerle más lugar a datos sobre voleybol, su cerebro siempre había funcionado así.

-Bro, bro, bro. -Kuroo negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía-. Tal vez no seas homofóbico pero si eres de mente cerrada. -sentenció riendo mientras golpeaba a Bokuto con una cuchara en la cabeza.-. No todo es blanco o negro, existen áreas grises, personas grises...

Luego de esas palabras soltó la cuchara y le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente que tenía grabado un gatito triste diciendo "I'm sorry"   
-Toma, lo necesitaras para disculparte con Kenma por ser tan idiota.

Bokuto tomo la taza sin realmente tener confianza de lograrlo, la última vez que tuvo que disculparse con Kenma fue durante una concentración en preparatoria por borrarle la partida guardada en el psp y para que lo disculpara le tomó toda una semana-. ¿Qué debería decirle?

-Solo se sincero. -Kuroo encogió los hombros y se dió vuelta para terminar de lavar los platos, no podía intervenir más en ello o corría el riesgo de que Kenma también se molestará con él.

...

Kenma estaba en su estudio de grabación jugando con su PSP dentro del kotatsu. Jugar le ayudaba mucho para manejar sus emociones, en especial cuando estaba molestó, eso lo ayudaba a olvidar su enojo. Así que cuando Bokuto entró a la habitación nisiquiera levanto la vista .

-¿Kuro?

-No... prueba otra vez. -hizo todo lo posible para sonar casual, pero se sentía de todo menos eso, solo podía concentrarse en no derramar el chocolate encima suyo teniendo el piso tambaleante bajo sus pies, por suerte logró su cometido y pudo poner la taza junto con un plato de galletas frente a Kenma.

Kenma había pausado su partida desde hace rato viendo con facinación el esfuerzo de Bokuto por no derramar el chocolate y miró con detenimiento la inscripción de la taza, debatiéndose internamente en si aceptar su ofrenda de paz, suspirando al haber ganado el chocolate caliente sobre su enojo.

-Te escuchó. -dijo mientras comenzaba a soplar sobre la taza para poder darle un sorbo.

-¡Losiento! -exclamó Bokuto haciendo una docena, asustando con sus repentinas acciones al más pequeño-. No quería portarme como un imbécil haya afuera, es solo que me fue difícil procesar todo esto pero es que realmente me dolió darme cuenta que uno de mis grandes amigos en realidad es un desconocido... se que yo no he hecho las cosas más sencillas para él pero no creí que no existiera la confianza de ser abierto conmigo y me siento frustrado, pero no con él, es más un enojo a mi persona por no haberme dado cuenta antes y me siento estúpido, uno muy grande porque muchas personas lo sabían y yo no era una de ellas. -Bokuto quería volver a llorar ¿Pero quién no querría en tal situación? Su relación con Akaashi era totalmente unilateral, lo peor es que nisiquiera sabía desde cuando-. Y no soy homofóbico, jamás odiaria a alguien por algo que no puede cambiar ¡Soy estúpido pero no tanto! -dijo conteniendo mal sus lágrimas.

-Muchas veces omitimos cosas porque no sabemos cómo reaccionaran las personas que según nosotros conocemos, -dijo Kenma colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, algo incómodo-. Sí Akaashi hubiera visto tus reacciones está noche estaría de acuerdo en no habértelo dicho ni por error.

-Pero no me molesta que le gusten los chicos, eso me parece estupendo ¡Hay muchos chicos increíbles! Lo que me molesta es no enterarme por su propia boca. -dijo Bokuto todavía enfurruñado-. Escuchaste a esa chica, es noticia de hace años.

-Que es decisión de Akaashi compartir u omitir con los demás. -Kenma jugaba con la taza de chocolate q en sus manos-. Como también yo lo hago.

Bokuto tenía miedo, no había olvidado lo que Kuroo había insinuado en la cocina pero no quería presionar a su pequeño amigo a abrirse con él, sabía que era un tema difícil de hablar y que no debía presionarlo como tampoco hubiera presionado a Akaashi si Bokuto se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero para las actas quedaba escrito que Kenma fue el que sacó el tema a colación y no fue un búho alcoholizado.

-Kuroo me dijo que te sentías identificado con Akaashi pero que no era por que te gustarán los chicos...

-No soy homosexual si eso es a lo que intentas decir pero tampoco soy hetero. -respondió Kenma encogiendo sus hombros, él era como Akaashi, no hablaba de su orientación sexual, no porque le avergonzará, simplemente consideraba que no era un tema que saliera a colación en una plática cotidiana-. Más bien soy grisexual...

-Oh. -Bokuto se mostraba calmado, imperturbable nisiquiera pestañaba pero su cabeza estaba a mil por hora ¿Grisexual? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso le excita ese color? Sabía que existía gente que tenía fetiches raros pero nunca había escuchado sobre eso.

Si tuviera que describirse en una oración sería: "Bokuto.exe ha dejado de funcionar." Esto lo superaba en varios niveles.

Entre más tiempo pasaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el hilo de ellos se tornaba cada vez más confuso, Bokuto ya no era capaz de procesarlo, estaba en medio de una crisis hasta que una pequeña risa provenir del propietario de la casa lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Tu cara. -dijo Kenma limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, la pequeña risa se había convertido en una fuerte carcajada que le había provocado lagrimas-. Supuse que no sabrías sobre ello pero no a tal punto. Aunque es entendible, la diversidad sexual es demasiado extensa como para que supieras todos los términos, la mayoría solo sabe que es LGBT -respondió ya algo más calmado pero todavía con una sonrisa en su boca-. Una persona grisexual es alguien que experimenta atracción sexual hacia otras personas bajo limitadas y específicas circunstancias u ocasiones... Lo que quiero decir es que no me guío en el sexo de la persona para que me guste pero mi deseo sexual por ella es relativamente bajo, casi tirando a asexual.

-Okay, no entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste pero lo que si entendí tampoco veo el problema con ello ¿Porqué ocultarlo? -a Bokuto le aliviaba que no le confesará que grisexual era excitarse por el color gris pero seguía sin entender lo que si entendía Bokuto es que lo sentía Kenma no era nada malo o extraño.

-Ninguna orientación sexual es mala. -Dijo Kenma jugando con un mechón de su cabello, últimamente se lo había dejado crecer. Bokuto suponía que para jugar con el cuando no podía jugar con su celular-. Pero las personas dentro del espectro ACE son invisibles hasta dentro de la comunidad LGBTI. -Kenma suspiró audiblemente, otra de las razones por las que no hablaba abiertamente de su sexualidad es porque la gente nisiquiera sabía que era un asexual e invalidaban toda esa rama tachandola como "una fase."

-¡Pero ¿Porqué?! -Exclamaba Bokuto indignado, no sabía mucho sobre el tema, ni siquiera sabía que era esa "I" en el nombre pero le parecía extremadamente injusto ¿No era la comunidad arcoíris de lo más inclusiva?

-Porque ese es el destino que sufren las minorías en cualquier cosa y que necesita demasiado esfuerzo y dedicación para cambiar. -respondió cansado con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Bokuto poso sus grandes manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Kenma, la repentina acción sobresalto al pelirubio pero no lo suficiente para soltar la taza de chocolate por el susto.

-Kenma, agradezco que me hayas tenido la confianza de contarme, lamentó si te sentiste presionado en hacerlo por mí reacción infantil. -¿Cuanto tiempo Kenma habrá omitió su orientación sexual? Por lo que dijo Kuroo en la cocina era obvio que él ya lo sabía, se sentía halagado de saberlo pero en otras circunstancias no le hubieran dicho nada a Bokuto.

Los ojos de Kenma brillaban como el gato astuto que era, en ese instante Bokuto se sentío como el personaje de un videojuego que Kenma controloba, ya que solo ponía esos vivaces ojos cuando desbloqueaba un personaje nuevo.

-Esta bien, tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay ningún problema con esto, así como tampoco lo hay con Akaashi. -dijo sonríendo calmadamente, como si desde el principio hubiera planeado todo este giro de acontecimientos-. Asegúrate de disculparte adecuadamente con él.

Bokuto titubeó ante las palabras de su amigo, él también quería disculparse pero todavía se sentía incómodo al respecto y siendo así las disculpas no serían sinceras.

-Lo sé pero no deja de dolerme, siento que no conozco a Akaashi, cuando está mañana sentía que lo conocía perfectamente, mejor que la palma de mi mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


	5. Valentía líquida

-¿Y cuando lo conociste perfectamente? -preguntó Kuroo riéndose mientras entraba con dos tazas extra de chocolate caliente, una para él y otra para Bokuto-. Sí realmente lo conocieras un poco, te disculparías por ser un completo dolor de culo en preparatoria.

-¡Yo no fuí un dolor de culo! -exclamó indignado, no negaba que si fue difícil tratar con él cuando se deprimía pero su equipo jamás se quejaron de él.

-Eras un dolor de culo para todo tu equipo, pero eras un dolor de culo soportable, dudo que alguno de tus compañeros o contrincantes te odiaran por ello, es difícil odiarte en general. -decía Kuroo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate.

-Kuro tiene razón, eras muy problemático, en realidad admiró a Akaashi por lidiar contigo sin perder la cabeza, yo no podría pasar ni 8 horas seguidas contigo, colapsaría.

-Él también era algo rarito, pero creó que por eso eran la dupla perfecta.

-¡YO SI CONOCÍA A AKAASHI PERFECTAMENTE! -soltó un gritó Bokuto, no soportaba que dudarán tan abiertamente de ello.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Akaashi? De seguro lo hizo para seguirte la corriente. -respondió Kuroo riendo y restándole importancia.

-Y aunque eso hubiera sido cierto hace tres años, ahora es un completo desconocido. -Kenma estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Kuro, pero para hacer entender a Bokuto tomaría tiempo y lo mejor no era endulzar las palabras-. Los seres humanos evolucionan constantemente, los gustos, personalidad o ideales cambian, estoy seguro que ya no le gustan las mismas cosas que en preparatoria y eso lo hace alguien maduro.

Bokuto no quería aceptar eso, aunque había una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le susurraba que ellos tenían un punto, varios en realidad se negaba fuertemente en aceptarlo. Podía soportar un cambio a la vez, su sensible corazón no soportaría tantos golpes.

Bokuto no tenía nada que alegar a sus amigos, no tenía cabeza para eso, sus amigos tomaron su silencio como un acuerdo no tácito y bebieron el resto del chocolate en silencio mientras miraban videos de videojuegos y esperaban el taxi que los llevaría a casa de Kuro.

Kuroo había llevado las tazas vacías al fregadero de la cocina mientras le contaba a Bokuto las veces que esa taza lo salvó de la ira de Kenma, cuando rompió la pantalla de su celular, cuando confundió el color de tinte de pelo y por una semana Kenma tuvo el cabello color de rosa o cuando por accidente eliminó el vídeo recientemente editado que iba a subir Kenma a su canal y en todas esas ocasiones lo perdonó, la llamaba "la milagrosa taza de las disculpas"

Era un tema interesante y le agradecía mucho a esa taza y a Kuro por prestarsela pero en ese momento lo único que pensaba era que no quería dar por acabada la conversación sobre Akaashi, no quería creer aceptar que no lo conocía, no cuándo a depositado de manera absoluta toda su confianza y cariño a ese pelinegro.

-No lo acepto. -dijo sin contexto, confundiendo con ello a Kuroo.

-Bueno, nadie lo obliga a quedarse en mi humilde departamento, Sr. Jugador Profesional de Vóleybol pero le recomendaría no derrochar su dinero de forma tan descarada frente a mí, un trabajador de clase medía m -decía Kuroo poniéndose su abrigo y bufanda-. Te saldría más barato invitarme a cenar que tomar un taxi de aquí hasta tu casa, pero si insistes en gastar esa suma de dinero, bien, regalarmela, con ello pagaré nuestro taxi.

-No hablaba de eso, no me molesta tu departamento, adoró tu departamento, tu vecina tiene un cachorro adorable... es otra cosa.

-¿Qué empieza con?

-Akaashi.

-Bokuto, bro, ya hablamos de eso, creí que lo habías superado. -dijo algo incómodo, no sabía que más decirle a su amigo.

-¡No lo he superado! ¡Me seguirá molestando hasta que lo hablé directamente con él!

-Esta bien, lo entiendo pero por ahora no puedes hacer eso, es muy tarde.

-SI, SI PUEDO. -exclamó Bokuto poniéndose apresuradamente su abrigo y saliendo a la calle-. Y lo haré.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Irrumpir borracho en su departamento a mitad de la noche? -Dijo en broma pero se dió cuenta que sus palabras le acababan de dar una idea a Bokuto-. Bro, quien está hablando ahora es el alcohol y no te está dejando pensar claramente, puedes hablar perfectamente con él mañana en la mañana, por ahora descansemos. -dijo Kuroo apoyando su mano en la ancha espalda del ojos ambar, encaminadolo al taxi.

-No voy a poder dormir si no hablo con Akaashi, no podré avanzar en absoluto a menos que saque de mi pecho todo lo que quiero decirle. -comentó Bokuto sin dirigirse a nadie en específico, decir sus palabras en voz alta fueron suficiente para decidirse, tal vez sea cierto que el alcohol hablaba por él, pero si no fuera así no podría decirlo nunca.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, bro, pero para todo hay un un momento adecuado. -respondió Kuroo rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo-. Y no hay ninguno para un borracho.

Podía ver la decepción de Bokuto plasmada en su cara mientras subía al taxi, hasta sus mechones parados estaban algo caídos acordé al humor del dueño. Una versión más joven de él y con más alcohol en su sistema habría aceptado su plan de borracho y hasta lo hubiera acompañado pero lamentablemente no pasaría hoy. Tenía que ser responsable por el bien de ambos.

-Bien, no necesito que estés de acuerdo conmigo, yo se lo que hago. -dijo Bokuto entrando con indignación al taxi poniendo el seguro en la puerta-. Señor, la pagaré el doble si arranca en este momento.

El conductor al principio no le había creído ya que eran los desvaríos de un borracho pero no dudo en poner el auto en marcha al ver el contenido de la cartera.

-¿Qué? ¡ESPERA, BOKUTO! -Kuroo solo podía golpear la ventana del auto intentando llamar la atención de su ebrio amigo y hacerlo recapacitar pero el taxi no paraba de avanzar llamó a gritos a Bokuto hasta que se alejó demasiado, Kuroo se sujetaba la cabeza desesperado, estaba cansado, solo podía esperar lo peor, nisiquiera estaba seguro que era lo que quería decirle Bokuto a Akaashi con tanta desesperación, él ya era escandaloso estando sobrio, no quería imaginarse a un Bokuto ebrio haciendo una escena-. Debo avisarle a Akaashi...

-Ya estoy en eso. -respondió Kenma, había estado esperando en la puerta a que sus amigos se fueran, lo que no esperaba era quedarse tanto tiempo fuera con ese frío y que fuera para presenciar una escena tan vergonzosa pero apreciaba a Akaashi, no dejaría que tuviera un ataque sorpresa por un búho alcoholizado-. Mataré a ese idiota de Bokuto.

-No sabemos si realmente ira, en su estado es más probable que se quede dormido, lo olvide y terminé yendo a su propio departamento.

-Eso es muy optimista. Cómo pensar que me contestará Akaashi a esta hora. -suspiró Kenma mientras colgaba la llamada-. Lo intenté y no funcionó, me rindo.

-Eso es nuevo récord, nunca te rindes hasta cumplir tu misión en los videojuegos.

-Estoy cansado y con frío, le mandaré una canasta de fruta como disculpa luego.

Kenma volvió a meterse en su casa, acompañado de Kuroo, ya que Bokuto no se quedaría con él no había problema en pasar la noche con su amigo de infancia.

...

A varios kilómetros de distancia Bokuto estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, había recuperando un poco la razón, hasta le daba ganas de pedirle al conductor que lo llevará a un conbini para comprar más valentía líquida y así seguir su improvisado plan, pero no tenía un plan, solo quería llegar y hablar con Akaashi pero ¿De qué? ¿Qué le diría?

"Akaaaaaashi disculpa las molestias ¿me dejarías pasar? Hace mucho frío está noche" o "¿Akaashi-kun tienes alcohol en tu casa? ¿Me invitarías un trago?" Pensándolo bien, él debería de llevar algo, ya que iba a visitarlo tenía que llevar un regalo. ¿Qué sería más correcto llevar en esta ocasión? Le encantaría llamar a Akaashi y preguntarle qué preferiría que le llevará de regaló pero si lo llamaba no tendría sentido ir hasta su departamento, podía decirle lo que quería por teléfono. Pero Bokuto no quería eso, quería ver a Akaashi directamente a sus ojos desde que estaban en el gimnasio, desde que Akaashi se fue sin despedirse de él.

También quería hablar de eso. "Akaashi, ¿Porqué no me dirigiste una mirada? Eso hizo que no te reconociera en absoluto, que me doliera mucho más de que no me dijeras que eras gay y eso de por sí me había dolido muchísimo porque hasta este día creía con toda seguridad conocerte perfectamente."

Conocer perfectamente... tal vez los muchachos tienen razón y no lo conocía tan bien pero que no conociera su orientación sexual no debía significar que no lo conocíera en lo más mínimo, él sabía que por mucho que cambiará una persona todavía había cosas que no lo harían, como pequeños gestos que Bokuto tenía plasmado de sus días en preparatoria, como su ceño fruncido.

-Llegamos. -dijo el conductor frenando frente al bloque de departamento donde vivía Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


	6. Ceños fruncidos

Bokuto pago lo que había acordado pero estaba renuente a bajarse, no sabía si era por el frío o porqué ya no se sentía tan seguro de hacerlo. Pero antes de arrepentirse por completo y deprimirse toda la noche decidió que valdría la pena y que hablaría con él.

Le diría todo lo que siente a Akaashi.

Subió con prisa, intentando huir de su consciencia que comenzaba a cuestionar sus acciones.

La distancia se sintió corta y rápidamente llegó a la puerta del pelinegro, llevaba tiempo que no se paraba en esa puerta, la última vez fue hace un año cuando recientemente Akaashi se mudo a este complejo, había prometido que vendría seguido a visitarlo pero con todo el lo suficiente ebrio o lo suficiente molesto para aporrear la puerta pero si tocó el timbre unas 20 veces, pensó que no estaba ahí, hasta que escucho pasos apresurados. Bokuto recordó que no planeó como abordar el tema, ¿Disculpándose? ¿Actuando natural? ¿O solo diría su nombre esperando que él entendiera la situación?

No tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus ideas, Akaashi abrió la puerta, algo desorientado y confundido por ser despertado de golpe a tales horas, tenía el cabello desalineado mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho buscando conservar su calor corporal. -¿Bokuto-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡TIENES 13 CEÑOS FRUNCIDOS! -Gritó Bokuto presa del pánico.

-¿Qué?

-Todos piensan que tienes una cara de poker y que sin importar lo que esté pasando a tu alrededor tu semblante no será afectado, pero en realidad dependiendo de tus emociones o estados de ánimo tus cejas se frunciran un poco, y variarán acorde de como te sientes.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -La confusión de Akaashi se había multiplicado al mil, la respuesta de Bokuto no era nada de lo que esperaba.

-Porque lo sé, se que te gusta leer, tus géneros favoritos son los de fantasía y suspenso pero tienes un gusto culposo por los clichés románticos, se que cuando algo que estás leyendo te gusta lo lees en voz alta o lo vocalizas, tu comida favorita son los onigiris pero no todos los onigiris, no señor, los que son rellenos de queso crema no te gustan, tiendes a morderte los labios cuando piensas demasiado y cada tercer día te recortas las uñas y el cabello porque te crece muy rápido, mientras lo haces tarareas un jingle navideño de gomitas, te gusta tomar siestas en los días lluviosos y te desvelas aunque no tengas razones para hacerlo, siempre cargas un pañuelo extra contigo, en temporadas de lluvia también cargas con una sombrilla extra y en invierno llevas un par de guantes extra para quien lo necesite, casi siempre era yo él que lo necesitaba -admitió con un pequeño sonrojó en las mejillas que no era por el alcohol, en tercero comenzó a olvidar a propósito sus cosas sabiendo que Akaashi tendría preparado uno para él- La comida dulce te empalaga rápido pero toleras muy bien lo picante y el alcohol aunque el sabor de la cerveza te desagrada, pero has llegado a amar el sake, cuando hace frío te gusta comer helado porque así se derriten más lento, amas a los animales pero nunca has tenido uno de mascota, antes era porque tú mamá es alérgica y ahora porque tu departamento es demasiado pequeño para ello, te gusta escuchar música pero no bailarla, aunque cuando estás borracho mueves la cabeza al son de la música, tus bandas favoritas son rock de los 90's y extranjeras, cuando eras pequeño te caiste de un árbol y necesitaste tres puntadas en la cabeza, en casa de tu abuela un pato te mordió y te dieron miedo por años, tienes lentes antireflejantes que usas solo en casa, a pesar de que lo correcto es que lo uses también en la escuela para no cansar tu vista.

Bokuto dijo todos los datos de Akaashi que había almacenado durante, los dijo tan rápido y sin respirar que tuvo que darse una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y proseguir, pero ese pequeño descanso hizo bajar sus revoluciones y decir lo siguiente con más calma-. Me gusta lo disciplinado y apasionado que eres, en especial cuando algo te gusta, me gusta tu cara adormilada en las mañanas, me gusta tu voz, en especial tu risa ¿Sabés cuánto espere para escucharla? ¡7 meses! -exclamó Bokuto alegre-. Me gusta tus ojos, en especial cuando estás tan emocionado que se desborda mediante ellos... Me gusta que no flaquearas al conocerme y aceptarás colocarme, que entrenaras siempre conmigo, aunque muchos desistían, me gustan tus pases, eran perfectos para mí, me gusta la mirada que me dedicabas cada vez que ganabamos un partido y que siempre era a mí al primero que te acercabas a celebrarlo... -"me gustas tú"

La línea de pensamientos de Bokuto había colapsado, la inmensa lista de pequeña cosas que sabía sobre Akaashi había cambiado de rumbo a cosas que Bokuto le gustan de él y una de las cosas que le gustaban era el mismo Akaashi, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía esas tres palabras atoradas en su garganta y que no debía decirlo en voz alta, sentía que su gustar no se refería a un gustar usual, se sentía diferente de un gustar de amigos. ¿Pero siempre fue así? Nunca se había pensar con detenimiento todas sus amistades y la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ellos.

-Bokuto-san... -murmuró Akaashi preocupado por Bokuto e intentando acercarse a él, de un momento para otro se había quedado callado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Keiji?

Del departamento de Akaashi salió un chico alto -no tanto como Bokuto pero si lo suficiente para rebasar a Akaashi- llevaba puesta una de las pijama con dibujos de búho que le había regalado Bokuto en su cumpleaños, no lo reconocía.

El chico tenía el cabello color azabache y lo suficientemente largo para rozar sus hombros, acababa de limpiar sus lentes con su camisa y miraba a Bokuto como si fuera una desagradable alucinación, le dedicaba una mirada de disgusto que jamás le habían dedicado a él... Nisiquiera sus contrincantes después de una reñida batalla.

La situación actual era mucho más de lo que Bokuto borracho podía manejar, derrepente sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y no sabía si era producto del alcohol, los nervios o tal vez sólo era más vómito verbal... No sabía cuál era peor.

Cómo sí su mente en caos no pudiera ordenar correctamente a su cuerpo, el respondió por si solo, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo lejos del departamento, de Akaashi, de ese chico con lentes y de todo el complejo No tenía la certeza de porque estaba corriendo solo sabía que su instinto de supervivencia lo orillo a ello. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos a Akaashi gritando su nombre o tal vez solo era su subconsciente que quería hacerle creer eso, pero no importaba cual fuera el caso, no sé detendría para descubrirlo.

...

Amaba correr, le ayudaba a no pensar en las cientos de cosas que querían explotarle la cabeza y distraerse con todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero está vez sentía que si no corría, si no dejaba de pensar, moriría.

Bokuto corría sin un rumbo fijo, sólo seguía la ruta que estuviera más despejada para desplazarse frente a él, nisiquiera sabía dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, no le importaba, lo único que sabía con seguridad es que ya estaba perdido pero temía detenerse o voltear, como si de lo que estaba huyendo estuviera detrás de él y no en su interior. Sabía que sin importar cuánto corriera no podría huir de los problemas que lo atormentaban pero agradecía el aire frío que golpeaba su cara y atravesaba como pequeños cuchillos sus pulmones, eso lo mantenía consiente y le ayudaba a no pensar en nada más que en el dolor de cada bocanada de aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


	7. Resaca

Le dolía la cabeza como si un elefante aplastara su cráneo con una sola de sus patad, el ruido del timbre taladraba sus oidos hasta hacerlos sangrar y tenía un sabor amargo en la boca... ¿Acaso había vomitado después de todo?

A mitad de sus divagaciones el timbre cesó pero ahora unas enormes pisadas querían destruir sus delicados tímpanos.

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás, hombre! Supuse que no estabas en casa ya que no respondías el timbre o tu celular. -Kuroo se asomó en la entrada de su habitación mostrando su enorme sonrisa gatuna, era obvio que ya se había dado cuenta que tenía resaca y hacía su tono de voz más elevado para atormentarlo. -Por un momento pensé que estabas tirado en una zanja, ya que no dabas señales de vida.

Él quería estar en una zanja admitió en su mente, tal vez ahí podría descansar un poco ya que por mucho que enterrará su cabeza debajo de las almohadas seguía escuchando a Kuroo y cada uno de sus movimientos dentro de su departamento.

Kuroo con toda la delicadeza de una vaca arrancó las almohadas que protegían la cabeza del peliblanco, insistió en que se levantará para tomar algo pero cuando Bokuto vió lo que le ofrecía arrugó ferozmente el entrecejo y negó de forma contundente, ya había bebido lo suficiente alcohol para este año. Kuroo encogió los hombros con indiferencia, abrió la lata de cerveza que anteriormente le había ofrecido a su amigo y le dió un gran trago, después de saborear el sabor amargo y refrescante de su bebida le entregó a Bokuto una bolsa con sueros y cervezas dentro, Bokuto apartó las cervezas y le agradeció por los sueros.

-Y dime ¿Tu trasero alcoholizado logró llegar a casa de Akaashi? -Ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa gatuna, a veces Bokuto se preguntaba si haría esa misma cara de gato astuto cuando tratará con sus clientes, esperaba que no, podrían declinar su oferta o pedir trabajar con alguien más.

-Si, mi trasero alcoholizado pago muy bien para ser llevado hasta la fachada de su departamento, creó que si hubiera dado más el taxista me hubiera escoltado hasta la puerta. -Bokuto recordaba que hasta se había bajado a abrirle la puerta con ese clima tan frío, sino hubiera tenido la cabeza hecha un lío le hubiera pedido su número para poder llamarlo cuando necesitará un chófer.

-¿Y que pasó? ¿Armaste un escándalo digno de un borracho? ¿Akaashi no estaba? ¿Akaashi no estaba y por eso armaste un escándalo? ¿Lloraste? -Kuroo lanzaba una pregunta tras otra y con cada una su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más hasta llegar a competir con el gato de Cheshire.

-¿Sólo puedes imaginarme en dos situaciones fatidicas? Ugh, Akaaashi si estaba… -musitó Bokuto sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y gimiendo de dolor, está era la resaca más fuerte que había tenido hasta ahora, tal vez era así porque estaba diluida con su karma.

-¡¿YYYYY?! ¡Por favor cuentame todo lo que recuerdes y con lujo de detalles! -Kuroo no llego a visitarlo solo con cervezas y sueros en la mano también trajo consigo un termo lleno de sopa caldosa para su resaca pero a pesar de que se la estaba ofreciendo, no la soltaba, era obvio que primero quería detalles.

-No paso gran cosa. -respondió encogiendo los hombros sin despegar la vista del termo- Sólo llegué, dije muchas cosas sin sentido y salí corriendo antes de vomitar, eso fue todo. -dijo para acto seguido tomar un sorbo de esa deliciosa sopa.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Nada de escándalos que involucren a la policía? -Kuroo estaba más desilusionado que aliviado al saber que no se había metido en grandes problemas.

-Si hubo un policía involucrado.

-¡¿Enserio?! -Ahora Kuroo rebosaba de felicidad.

-Si, cuando deje de correr, me senté frente a un local cerrado, un policía que estaba patrullando la zona me vió y se ofreció en llamar un taxi para poder irme a casa.

-Mmm, no es como esperaba pero intervención policiaca es intervención policíaca. -comentó Kuro para si mismo mientras masajeaba su barbilla pensativo para terminar sonríendo de nuevo como el enigmático gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" -¡Le gane la apuesta a Kenma!

-¿Apostaste qué sería encarcelado? -Bokuto quería gritarle pero con solo levantar un poco su tono sentía que finalmente bsu cabeza explotaría.

-Más bien que te llamarían la atención por desorden público. -respondió con desinterés ante la dolida mirada de Bokuto-. El escenario completoque imaginé es que harías un escándalo tan grande que sacarías de sus camas a los vecinos y ellos llamarían a la policía, Akaashi intercedería por tí y solo te llamarían la atención al no tener antecedentes penales.

-¿Qué apostó, Kenma?

-Que tu escándalo solo despertaría a unos cuantos vecinos pero que Akaashi intercede a tiempo y evita la intervención policía, yo como tú mejor amigo sabía que al menos habría un policía involucrado.

-¡En ambos casos despierto a los vecinos y hago una revuelta!

-¿No lo hiciste? ¿No salió nadie mientras le soltabas cosas sin sentido al pobre de Akaashi?

-Ningún vecino. -"Sólo su novio" pensó en acompletar la frase pero esa simple palabra se atoró en su garganta y agrio la sopa que antes le era deliciosa.

Ante las palabras de Kuro un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Sí, alguien había salido mientras soltaba todos esos desvaríos frente a Akaashi.

Pero no fue ningún vecino, en realidad salió del mismo departamento que Akaashi.

El chico de lentes y cabello largo...

"El novio de Akaashi".

Pensar esas simples palabras juntas le dejaban un mal sabor de boca, todavía no podía digerir que Akaashi saliera con ese tipo. Recordaba la desagradable mirada que le dedicó apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto pero sobre todo recordaba que ese chico llevaba puesta la adorable pijama que con tanto esmero le mando a hacer a Akaashi en su cumpleaños.

A Bokuto le hubiera encantado que el alcohol no le permitiera recordar nada de la noche anterior pero recordaba absolutamente todo, cómo ya había dicho, está resaca estaba diluida con su karma.

Rememorar justo esa parte de lo que sucedió anoche hizo que de nuevo se sintiera con ganas de vomitar y salir corriendo o vice versa, su corazón se encogió al pensar que no pudo decirle que le gustaba Akaashi, sintiendo que no era el gustar correcto.

-Hey, bro.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo sé que me gusta alguien de forma romántica? -preguntó Bokuto tamborileando sus dedos sobre el termo, su tren de pensamientos estaba descarrilado y necesitaba tener un nuevo enfoque para resolver todas sus incógnitas, una de esas incógnitas era eso, jamás había considerado tal posibilidad por lo cuál no tenía ningúna idea al respecto.

Al principio lo preguntó sin pensarlo pero a medida que Kuroo lo miraba y se tardaba en contestar la ansiedad devoraba su estómago pensando que había cometido un error al hacerle esa pregunta.

Kuroo lo miro detenidamente un momento, luego al horizonte que podía observar a través de la ventana de Bokuto mientras tomaba unos tragos de cerveza y consideraba seriamente la respuesta. -Sientes orugas arrastrándose en tú estómago, electricidad recorriendo todo tu cuerpo cuando sus manos se rozan, tu corazón se detiene de golpe cuando lo ves y late más rápido cuando te habla, mmm ¿Qué más? ¿Qué otro cliché me falta agregar? -dijo pegando la cerveza a su frente, como sí la frialdad de esa lata lo ayudará a aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Pero si la persona que me gusta es un chico?

-Pff, estoy seguro que no hay orugas gay y orugas hetero. -respondió Kuroo riéndose y golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano-. Y si las hubiera, estoy seguro que tu estómago no notaría la diferencia.

-Sí pero ¿Y sí esa persona ya me gustaba antes? -preguntó en un susurró mientras pasaba sus manos sobre las sábanas en un intento desesperado de eliminar el sudor que había acumulado sus palmas. -Ya sabes, como amigo ¿Cómo sabría si ahora me gusta es en otro sentido?

-Masturbate. -dijo Kuroo sin un atisbo de duda, Bokuto esperaba una sonrisa o una pequeña risa que delatará la broma pero nunca llegó. Se lo quedó viendo por varios minutos hasta que el pelinegro continúo-. Sí te vienes pensando en esa persona significa que la ves de esa forma.

Había varias cosas dentro de esa oración que Bokuto quería alegar pero la único que salió de su boca fue: -Kenma dijo que no todas las personas experimentan atracción sexual y que pueden estar en una relación sin tener sexo. Se llaman acesexuales.

-¡Se llaman Asexuales, animal!

-Mmm, estoy seguro que dijo que en el nombre llevaba "ACE".

-Él se refería a "personas ACE" y sí, los asexuales están dentro de ese parámetro junto con los demisexuales, grisexuales y arromanticos. -respondió Kuroo hastiados mientras se masajeaba las cienes-. Y bueno, si quieres no te masturbes, tu me pediste consejo y eso te dí -Kuroo se encogió de hombros, aplastó la lata de cerveza vacía entre sus manos y tomo otra de la bolsa-. A mí sí me funcionó.

Bokuto se atragantó con su sopa, casi la escupe en la cara de él. ¿Le funcionó? ¿Había escuchado bien? -Woooow, wooow, wooow, ¡Tiempo fuera! -exclamó Bokuto haciendo una "T" con sus manos, ¿Dijiste que a tí SÍ te funcionó? ¿Significa que TÚ te masturbaste pensado en un chico? -La cabeza de Bokuto ya daba vueltas debido al alcohol que todavía residía en su sistema pero este nuevo dolor de cabeza no era a causa del alcohol que todavía no desechaba su cuerpo-. ¿Eres gay?

Kuroo se quedó viendo de nuevo a Bokuto fijamente, estudiando sus facciones y al ver que hablaba en serio, respondió junto a un suspiró.

-Bokuto, te amo, pero si vuelves a preguntar si alguien de tu círculo de amigos es gay te lanzare por la ventana.

-Entonces…

-Creí que ya lo sabías. -Kuroo lo miraba confundido mientras encogía los hombros intentando lucir calmado. -Jamás te lo oculte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


	8. Capítulo XXV

-¡¿En qué momento?! -Bokuto intentó rebanar sus sesos en un intento desesperado de recordar cuando exactamente "no lo ocultó".

-Hace dos años, cuando viniste a mi departamento como sorpresa de cumpleaños y me encontraste con un chico en mí habitación… ¿Qué creías que estábamos hacíendo? -inquirió totalmente confundido y gesticulando energéticamente con sus manos.

-Dah, estaban en la cama, supuse que estaban durmiendo. -respondió Bokuto cruzando las brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Desnudos? -Inquirió Kuroo.

-¡La gente le gusta dormir desnuda, es muy cómodo! -ecclamó Bokuto poniendo los brazos al aire y después sosteniendo su cabeza, por un momento había olvidado su jaqueca.

-Te disculpaste por interrumpir… Me habías dicho que lo entendías, ¡Que no necesitaba explicarte nada!

-Si, me disculpé porque entre sin permiso y sin avisarte, te dije que no tenías que explicar nada, por que entendía que yo no era tu único amigo y que le habías hablado a otro amigo tuyo para pasar tu cumpleaños con él, porque se que odias estar solo en tu cumpleaños. -respondió Bokuto suspirando, realmente pensaba todo lo que dijo pero no evitaba que le doliera recordar que Kuroo lo echo sin nisiquiera comer juntos el pastel que había llevado.

-Todo esté tiempo creí que lo sabías, que me entendías y no era así… -murmuró Kuroo enterrando su cara entre sus manos, quería que la tierra lo tragara, no, quería que la tierra se tragara a Bokuto y a su cabeza llena de aire. -Te presente a los chicos con los que salí. ¡A todos!

No es que Kuroo hubiera salido con muchos chicos pero el saber que su bro lo sabía y apoyaba le dió el valor de presentarselos, sabiendo que Bokuto no los juzgaría.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces no lo hacías en broma? -dijo Bokuto sorprendido, como si hasta ahora la bombilla de su cerebro hubiera prendido. 

-¡¿Por qué creíste que bromeaba?! -exclamó avergonzado, ya podía escuchar a Kenma y Yaku riéndose de él cuando se enteraran del tonto malentendido.

-¡¿Cómo que porqué?! ¡Tú y yo siempre bromeamos con ser una pareja casada! Yo todavía te digo "mamá" y tú me dices "papá" -Bokuto señalo a Kuroo y luego a sí mismo para enfatizar sus palabras-. ¡Son nuestros apodos cariñosos! ¡Hasta me mandabas besos! -exclamó al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Es que acaso su relación ficticia no era algo especial para su bro?

-Bien, tienes un punto, ¿Pero en serio creíste que bromeaba en cada ocasión? No te paso por tu cabeza de ave que tal vez, no se, ¡¿Qué hablaba en serio?!

-¡No! ¿Por qué? Me presentaste a varias chicas con las que fuiste a citas, jamás dude de que te gustarán las... -Bokuto no terminó la oración al percartarse de algo que hasta ahora era obvio-. ¿Me mentiste cuando me presentabas a esas chicas como tus citas?

Kuroo estaba sin palabras, sólo podía verlo con asombro, sabía que Bokuto era un idiota pero todavía le costaba creer que su idiotez estuviera a un nivel muy superior.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama frente a Bokuto, se tomó unos momentos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que Bokuto entendiera perfectamente.

-Bokuto… no te engañé cuando dije que salía con esas chicas… como tampoco estoy mintiendo ahora al decirte que salí con esos chicos… ¿Sabes que son los heterosexuales? -Bokuto asintió. -¿Y los homosexuales? -Bokuto asintió de nuevo. -Bueno, ¡Yo soy el punto medio entre ambos! -dijo Kuroo sonriendo con orgullo mientras se señalaba con ambos pulgares.

Estuvo unos minutos en esa posición hasta que Bokuto por fin contesto que no le había entendido, a pesar de que se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo no logró unir los puntos.

-Soy Bisexual, el "Bi" en la palabra es por qué me gustan las personas de mi mismo sexo y del sexo opuesto.

-... Oh, -Dijo Bokuto dudando un momento antes de proseguir-. ¿Así que te gustan los chicos y las chicas?

-¡SÍ! ¡ASÍ ES¡ ¡OH GRACIAS DIOS, BUDA, SATÁN! -gritó Kuroo emocionado, levantándose de la cama de un brinco y acercandose a Bokuto para darle un beso en la cabeza y luego despeinarlo más de lo que ya estaba-. Por un momento considere sacar las peras y manzanas de la cocina.

-No tengo peras, tengo plátanos y algunas uvas. -comentó Bokuto quitándose los mechones de cabello de sus ojos.

-Los plátanos me hubieran servido mejor que las peras. -se río brevemente Kuroo-. Entre más descriptivo es más fácil de entender.

Bokuto se acostó de nuevo en su cama y miraba un punto vacío en la nada. -Siento como si derrepente todos mis amigos me hubieran bombardeado con algo demasiado complejo que todavía no logró comprender del todo. -Bokuto sostenía con fuerza el termo de sopa vacío, como si fuera lo único real en esa habitación-. Y siento que nunca lo comprenderé del todo.

-No tienes que entenderlo por completo, no te harán un examen de ésto. -Kuroo también tomó un lugar en la cama acostándose de lado y apoyando su cabeza en su codo-. Pero debes de dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, digo, no todos los chicos que les guste otros chicos son gays, como ya te has dado cuenta. Oh y a la siguiente si no entiendes algo por completo, pregúntame, yo seré honesto y te responde lo mejor que pueda.

Estuvieron unos minutos envueltos en un silencio agradable, Kuroo se había acostado por completo y cerrado los ojos, mientras Bokuto todavía miraba un punto fijo en la nada del techo mientras sostenía su termo, una duda atravesó su mente ydecidió romper ese dulce silencio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que te masturbaste pensado en un chico para saber si te gustaba, ¿Eso lo hicistes en la universidad o antes de ella?

-... ¿Puedo retroceder en el tiempo y evitar decir esa última parte?

-No, no puedes retractarte. -alegó Bokuto tomando asiento en la cama y encarandolo-. Ahora debes cumplir tu palabra y decirme. ¿Lo hiciste en preparatoria? -preguntó Bokuto algo curioso-. ¿Conozco a esa persona? ¿Era de Nekoma? ¿O lo conociste jugando vóley? -por más que lo intentaba, Bokuto no pudo pensar en nadie en concreto que Kuroo hubiera mostrado interés de forma romántica, siempre estaba burlándose de todos, la única persona con la que tonteaba de esa manera era él… -Espera, ¿Esa persona soy yo?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! -gritó Kuroo sentándose de golpe. -Si fueras tú jamás te insinuaría que me masturbe pensando en tí. Tal vez si estuvieramos muy ebrios… No, si estuviéramos ebrios de seguro me declararía, tomó muy malas decisiones con el alcohol.

-Oh -musitó un poco dolido por la vehemencia con la que su bro negó la posibilidad, no es que le gustará Kuro de esa manera pero estaba seguro que era un buen partido y juntos serían una excelente pareja-. Pero si lo conozco, ¿Verdad? 

-¿Haría una diferencia que lo conocieras? Nisiquiera te diste cuenta de la orientación sexual de tu grupo de iguales.

-Es cierto, pero si no lo conozco no le darías vueltas al asunto. -rebatió Bokuto sin percatarse que dió en el clavo.

Kuroo solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces sin decir nada, demostrando que Bokuto tenía razón.

-Fue Akaashi…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HABLAS ENSERIO?! -Bokuto estaba exaltado, después de gritar se presionó la cabeza intentando que su jaqueca y la noticia no le volarán los sesos. Kuroo nunca se mostró particularmente interesado en él, le gustaba molestarlo cada vez que podía pero no pudo crear la imagen mental de Kuroo enamorado de Akaashi, aunque Akaashi es muy lindo, que a Kuroo le gustará no debería de ser una sorpresa, tal vez a Akaashi también le gustaba Kuroo, al menos era su tipo, podía recordar claramente al chico que salió del departamento de Akaashi, era alto -al menos más que Akaashi- pelinegro, esbelto aunque con un poco de notable musculatura.

-Tierra llamando a Bokuto, ¿Sigues ahí, Búho idiota?

-¿Enserio te gustaba Akaashi? -musitó en un hilo de voz, no podía culpar a su bro de estarlo, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él? -¿Te sigue gustando?

-Bro, solo bromeaba, no fue Akaashi, sólo quería asustarte, no pensé que te pondrías a llorar por eso. -dijo Kuroo pasandole la caja de pañuelos desechables que estaban sobre el buró pero al ver que no los tomaba, él agarró uno y secó sus lágrimas en su lugar.

Bokuto sintió sus lágrimas cuando hicieron contactó con el pañuelo y este las absorbió, se sintió un poco tonto y frustrado, llevaba dos semanas sin llorar, solo le faltaba dos días más para superar su récord personal de no llorar por cualquier cosa y ahora por culpa de Kuroo había roto su racha y le había agravado su jaqueca.

Kuroo ajeno a los sentimientos encontrados de Bokuto volvió a tomar su lugar en la cama y rascó incómodo su mejilla, ya no tenía alternativa. -Fue Tsukki. -musitó Kuroo en un hilo de voz. Sí Bokuto no estuviera tan cerca tal vez ni lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Eh? ¿Nuestro Tsukki? ¿Tsukishima-kun? -Sí antes le costaba procesarlo pensando que era Akaashi ahora le era imposible-. El Bloqueador central de Karasuno... ¿Megane-kun?

-Sí, "nuestro Tsukki" -Kuroo simulaba las comillas con sus manos mientras decía eso y hundía su cara en una almohada. Bokuto no podía verle la cara pero podía darse cuenta de que no le estaba mintiendo, no cuando estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y manos.

-Así que Tsukki, eh, ¡No lo hubiera imaginado! -Bokuto hablaba en serio, después del susto que se dió pensando que era Akaashi de quién hablaba, se alegraba genuinamente de que no fuera él... le alegraba… -¿Y como sucedió? ¿Un día simplemente decidiste masturbarte pensando en Tsukishima-kun. -preguntó Bokuto intentando no seguir pensando en Akaashi.

-¡Claro que no! Aunque no difiere mucho de la verdad… -susurró Kuroo, se notaba incómodo ante el tema, aunque fueran amigos desde hace muchos años nunca habían hablado de este tipo de temas-. Después de la concentración de nuestro tercer año, intercambie números con Tsukki, suena simple pero fue una hazaña difícil. -Kuroo había dejado de ocultar su cara en la almohada, ahora la abrazaba con ternura mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo-. Nos mándamos mensajes de vez en cuando, casi siempre era para molestarnos, ocasionalmente eran videos graciosos o de voleybol, Tsuki realmente apreciaba los consejos que le daba. -dijo perdiendo en sus recuerdos.  
-Ese día amm, yo estaba viendo un AV que me prestó Tora, mientras emm, ya sabes, me masturbaba… El vídeo me era poco interesante, así que aunque estaba duro no podía venirme… Sólo seguí moviendome para no sufrir al quedarme así pero ya no le prestaba mucha atención al vídeo, mejor me puse a buscar con mi móvil otra cosa que ver.

-Y ahí fue donde buscaste material de Tsukki. -Inquirió Bokuto aterrado.

-¡NO! Buscaba un AV que era de mi actriz favorita y en eso, Tsukki me mandó un mensaje de voz, no era gran cosa, solo era una de sus habituales respuestas sarcásticas a una provocación mía pero tuve la horrible suerte de correrme justo cuando él decía "Kuroo-san." -dijo ocultando nuevamente su cara, mejor dicho ahogándose con ella, hablar en voz alta de esto con otra persona debía ser una pesadilla, Bokuto solo podía ver a su bro compadeciendolo, no había nada que podría hacer-. No es mi culpa, soy sensible al ASMR ¡Y su voz maliciosa junto a mis audífonos me hicieron una mala jugada! Después no supe cómo responderle, sentía que Tsukki sabía lo que hice y me oculte bajo mis sabanas. Había descubierto una verdad que no quería descubrir.

-Oh bro. -dijo Bokuto acariciando sus desordenados cabellos-. ¿Y qué pasó?

-Nada, creí que al día siguiente vería de otra forma a todos los chicos pero nisiquiera en los vestidores me sentí diferente. -admitió Kuro riendo y jugando él también bcon su cabello. -Pensé que lo que pasó ayer no había significado nada, así que lo intente de nuevo… ¡Y logré venirme con uno de mis AV favoritos! -exclamó Kuroo orgulloso de su logro para mostrarse nuevamente incómodo-. Pero justo esa noche tuve un sueño húmedo de Tsukki…

-Oh bro. -Dijo en tono triste, compadeciendolo aún más.

-No, estuvo bien, gracias a eso supe que era bi y que serlo no significaba que tenía que gustarme forzosamente el 50% chicos y el otro 50% las chicas, el porcentaje de cuánto te guste un sexo varía de acuerdo a la persona y en ese entonces para mí era 90% chicas y 10% chicos.

-¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste a Tsukki? -Preguntó Bokuto abrazando su propia almohada.

-¿Y que dejara de verme como su senpai genial para pasar por un degenerado? -preguntó horrorizado Kuroo mientras se levantaba de la cama y le lanzaba la almohada-. No gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


End file.
